endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/S.S.S.
Make peace or die! -1st Battalion, 5th Marines motto Special Space Service operatives are hand-picked from the pool of all member nation's special forces, which means that SSS operatives keep DELTA, DEVGRU, 75th Rangers, GROM, SAS, KSK, SBS, etc. T-shirts in their lockers. However, not every special forces soldier makes the cut—about one quarter of them are sent (downgraded) to Marines or (in extreme cases) the Army. Which means, the SSS are the ultimate special forces unit in the North Atlantic. They serve as the NAU's ultimate fast-reaction force, able to arrive anywhere in the world in just 60 minutes and their ultimate special operation forces, able to perform anything from behind-the-lines sabotage to counter-insurgency operations. Squad Composition *Operative *Operative Sensory SSS operatives' eyes and ears are equipped with a host of electronic sensors. On their helmets, they have HMDs, flashlights, laser designators, radar rangefinders, nightvision-capable visors, E/O cameras, and infrared cameras to assist their eyes. A plethora of battlefield intelligence is relayed via a specialized unjammable link to each operative, vastly improving their situation awareness. A GPS Blue-force-tracker is standard. Upgrades Wall-penetrating Scanner Using ultrasound, the WPS (commonly pronounced by North American soldiers as “whoops”) is capable of creating an ultrasound image of the empty space behind the wall it's attached to. This provides SSS with much greater precision when garrison-clearing. T-wave Scanner To detect underground surprises, SSS can bring out handheld T-wave scanners to pick out objects hidden under the earth's surface. This vastly improves their EOD capabilities. Armament Although they have access to every firearm in the NAU, they are commonly outloaded with the following two weapons, specially designed for their needs in wartime. Blizzard HAW (1) The Heavy Assault Weapon is a 9-tube 6.8mm caseless portable metal storm weapon system. Each tube carries ten caseless 6.8mm projectiles, which are electrically ignited and sent down the length of the tube. With nine barrels, the weapon can achieve up to 30,000rpm—emptying the magazine in 0.003 seconds. To prevent operatives from expending the entire clip as soon as their pull the trigger, the weapon has a select-fire system that limits the weapon to firing in three-round-burst, 2,000rpm, or full 30,000 rpm. Use of the final setting is highly restricted by RoE. The weapon is commonly fitted with laser designators and 1.5x to 5x magnification optics. General Atomics MAWS-I-12.7 (1) The Magnetic Acceleration Weapon System Infantry-12.7 is a portable railgun. The weapon is very much an anti-material rifle, with a powerful round, adjustable cheek and shoulder pad, and a Leopold 5x to 20x magnification scope. Designed to draw its power from the operative's suit, the I-12.7 fires 12.7mmx 99mm tungsten sabot ammunition—much like APFSDS—at a blistering 1,600 meters per second; enough to penetrate 80mm of RHA. Effective rate of fire is about 6/minute. Unfortunately, one shot drains one minute of operation time. Upgrades HAW-12 Replace the original 9-tube magazine of the HAW with four 12-gage tubes, each loaded with six Programmable Frag-12 minigrenades. Each Frag-12P packs an HE warhead with a smart fuze, plus a datalink. It can be programmed to perform airburst, proximity detonation, or delayed-detonation, depending on whether the target is behind cover, in the open, or inside a building. Greatly increases anti-personnel firepower, although the SSS have to resort to PDWs in very close combat. Fire mode is switched to semi-auto, 3-round-burst, and full (30,000 rpm) auto. DU 12.7 For increased armor penetration and even some incendiary firepower, the MAWS-I-12.7 can get 12.7mm x99mm depleted-uranium-core sabot ammunition. Boosts RHAe penetration to 100mm. Protection SSS operatives wear the TALOS suit. The finalized exoskeleton has impact-absorbing titanium struts for the torso section, and from there it piles on a Dragon Skin ballistic suit, then reinforce it with shear-thickening liquid pouches. In addition, full-body ballistic pads are also present. The chest section, where the armor is the most potent, can soak up a single .338 Laupa Magnum round. Each Dragon Skin suit also has full NBC protection, with a full mask and a protective suit worn underneath their uniforms and armor. Upgrades Ceramic Plating Because S.S.S. are bullet magnets, they need as much armor as they can get. With this upgrade, they receive Kevlar-encased ceramic plating on their torso and back, giving them an extra 10 kilograms of protection. This effectively doubles armor protection. Allows them to survive anti-material rounds. Mobility SSS operatives wear the TALOS suit. Originally developed for the US Special Forces, the NAU upgraded the design with modern electronics and protection. The suit uses negative feedback as its input sensor. The suit can operate for 12 hours on its Lithium-Polymer block battery (which is the same one as the one APAS suits use) mounted in the suit's back. In terms of insertion, SSS operatives are carried via Hot Eagles to about 200,000 feet, and then directly exit the spacecraft in two-man metal re-entry vehicles called Space-to-Surface Drop Vehicles (SSDVs). Sharp-nosed to ease acceleration, they easily pass Mach 20, then quickly decelerate (via rockets and parachutes) at 8g until it lands at about 20m/s. They are protected from the heat via a consumable ceramic heat shield. With shock harnesses and an exoskeleton to take off the edge, SSS operatives can emerge from their respective re-entry vehicles ready to fight. When stealth is needed, they can switch to submarine insertion from an Illusion-class. Upgrades Enhanced Battery To enhance suit operation endurance, S.S.S. can get Silicon-graphene polymer batteries. Still at the prototype stage, silicon-graphene polymer batteries are able to recharge quickly, and last for much, much longer. Increases mission time ten-fold, although each battery is more costly than the rest of the suit. Category:Blog posts